my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
OHA Side Story: The Mechanic
It had been a long day at school, her homework was mostly done, and studying wasn't much of a priority today. Horatia pulled out the chair to her desk, the wheels rolling against the wood floor. She sat down before rolling up closer to her computer. She turned it on, logging into her favorite MMO; Nexoria. She plugged in her headset, the other half of the team was already waiting for her. She spoke into the mic "Sup." It was short and simple, all that was needed at the moment. Leonid grinned as he heard the voice echo through his headset. He leaned back into his chair, facing his display. Three monitors next to each other, all displaying parts of the his favourite MMO. Normally, Leonid would cower at the thought of social interaction, but that was only in real life, where he had to face people face to face. Plus, it helped that the person he was talking to was an old online friend. "Heyo," he began, already spawning in the large world. Leonid was logged in under the name and was using his usual layout. His maxed out Warlock, with the unique "Glue" enchantment. He had gear best suited for his character, and was logging on to finish the set. He needed the Bloodmoon Staff, a weapon with a 0.1% drop rate. He asked Horatia, not only because she had an account on the level of his own, but because she was basically his only friend. Horatia would also be benefitted by the whole situation, as the Secret Boss they had to beat dropped an enchantment she had been wanting for sometime. "I'll meet you by the cave entrance." he spoke into the mic, a small grin appearing on his face. "Thanks for agreeing to help me out with this. How was school, if you don't mind me asking?" "On my way." Horatia replied, now on her way to the cave entrance. was her display name, admittedly she wasn't the best at coming up with names when she made the account, but it stuck, her usual nickname being Mon. Horatia was running her Barbarian, maxed out just like Leo. She was running her Boss Slayer load-out, being designed with the sole purpose of killing bosses. The Barbarian Class had numerous items that benefited certain play styles, her gear being designed to play the role of a tank. High health pool, high aggro, and fully decked out rage modifier to increase the amount of damage she does dependent on how much health she's lost. "Don't mention it dude, besides, we both know I'm mostly here for the enchantment." She joked, "As for school, it was alright. What about you? You told me you were transferring the other day." She'd reached the cave entrance, prepared to take on the boss. Leonid, nodded, testing out his APM by killing off some Goliaths nearby. Those were usually difficult enemies, but for Horatia and him, they were basically slimes. "Haha, we're just tools for each other, it seems." Leonid teased, maneuvering through the cave elegantly, avoiding the magma floor below them. He didn't have to check on Horatia, he knew she was more than good enough to keep up with him. "Yeah, I transferred today. Interesting class. The people are weird, and the teacher definitely smokes." Horatia was slightly aggravated that Leonid was moving ahead of her, being the tank, she was meant to be in front while he followed behind. It was alright for now, after all, they were cleaning out the trash mobs at the moment. "Oh man, sounds like you're in for it dude. So, what makes them weird?" Leonid rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on them. I actually already know one of them, they're some trainee of a family friend. There's this one kid that keeps trying to get me to talk, he's so talkative. He thinks blue-haired people are weird, which uh. Is interesting. My teachers supposed to be this famous Hero, but all I can tell about him is that he definitely smokes. He has the traits for a smoker, and he has a kind of raspy voice at times." Leonid moved from stalactite to stalactite, weaving through them like it was nothing. "I'll aggro the boss, so theres a higher chance it spawns with your enchantment and my staff. Then we'll use our usual tank-spear combo thing. Sound good?" "Yea." Horatia agreed to the plan, which was essentially the priority at the time. Then she continued the conversation with Leo, "Ok, so that whole blue hair thing is weird. So, any clue what Hero your teacher is?" Horatia wasn't moving with as much flare as Leonid, but it got the job done in the end. Leonid landed in the bosses chamber, swinging around its staff. 's skull, which was ignited by flames, began to hum, releasing hundreds of small floating sparks. This was the will'o'wisp, a quick aggro technique used by Fire-Warlocks. The boss took the bait, launching out of the ground, slamming the ground around it. backed off, flipping back in order to allow Horatia to hop into the way. "I have no idea, I wasn't really paying attention in class." "But anyways, you won't believe this. My new neighbours have this kick-ass green lambo. Dad doesn't buy any cause they're "impractical", but I'm so buying one when I'm older." Horatia waited for after the aggro was drawn, after the boss slammed the ground, it was time for to join the fray. jumped from the ledge, grabbing her axe as she came crashing down on the boss. This was Furious Slam, a Barbarian attack which scales damage depending on how far down the user has to fall to hit the ground. The large menacing axe, almost twice the size of the avatar herself, cleaved through the boss, putting a bleed proc on the enemy. Now the boss' aggro was on her, just how she liked it. "First day and you're already not paying attention to the lessons. Not sure you'll be able to afford a lambo if you're not keeping track of your education." At the mention of a green lambo, Horatia looked outside, coincidentally, her neighbors had a car that matched the description. She didn't bring it up however, after all, there could be hundreds of green Lamborghinis in the world. "Yoo, speaking of new neighbors, some rich family moved in next door. I'm supposed to go over with my mom later today to welcome them to the neighborhood. Talk about a fucking drag." Long-range attacks, that was 's speciality. The flames from 's skull appeared on his right hand, and he aimed it towards the boss. A large spear shot from it, piercing through the boss and exploding into flames, which not only resulted in high damage, but a burn effect. That attack was "Napalm Piercer", a decently high-levelled attack that Leonid preferred to use to start off any fight. Not only that, the attack was designed to keep the aggro on Horatia's account, just the way she liked it. "Damn. Usually I'm the rich neighbour that moves in." he remarked. "For our new place, dad tore down three of the houses on the street and built up a mansion for us here." he continued. "I saw this curly-haired girl walking down the street while I was being driven home in the limo. She had these red loopy earrings that were sooooo bizarre." Meanwhile, getting up close and personal was where excelled. She used her "Battle Shout", a skill that temporarily increased the damage output of and all her allies. She followed up with "Brutal Cleave", cutting through the enemy in an upwards manner, not only did the bleed proc become more severe to the boss, but they were lifted upwards and stunned for a second, allowing a free hit or two. At the mention of a curly-haired girl with red loopy earrings, Horatia recalled seeing a limo drive by her on the way home. Not only that, but there were originally three houses next to her own, which was now where her new neighbors placed their home, which happened to be a mansion. "And, one of your neighbors wouldn't happen to have a red sedan, would they?" moved his hand in a circular motion, utilizing another technique; "Firework". The burn effect caused by the embers within the wound expanded outwards, exploding like a firework. The beast stumbled back, falling to its knees. clenched its hands, using the Glue Enchantment. Glue shot from the ground, wrapping around the beasts knees so it could no longer move. "...One of my neighbours do." Leonid responded, a strange suspicion arising in his mind. He looked out his window, and saw the window of his neighbours, shielded by an aquamarine curtain. "You wouldn't happen to have...a blue-green curtain? With a small tear near the bottom?" With the boss now kneeling before the Powerful Barbarian, took her mighty axe and used her "Execution" technique. It allowed her to immediately kill any enemy with 10% or less health. However, due to it's immense power, this technique was banned from PVP, a real bummer to Barbarians everywhere. With the axe, she cleaved the beast head from it's body, effectively killing it where it stood. Horatia didn't look at the drops from the battle yet. "Leo, come to your window." After hearing him describe her curtains almost perfectly, she decided to see if what they were obviously both suspecting was true. moved forward, looking through the area for any of the dropped items they were looking for. Luckily for them, they were there. quickly grabbed the Bloodmoon Staff and equipped it, a smirk appearing on Leonid's face. He grabbed the Blood Enchantment that had also been dropped, sending it over to . Leonid took rolled over on his chair to his window, moving his curtain completely to see...the same curly haired girl with red loopy earrings he had mentioned before. "H-Horatia? A-Are you wearing those weird pyjamas?" he asked, speaking into the headset, a slow smile beginning to appear on his face. Horatia took off her headphones, letting out an almost insane and joyous laughter. It was muffled by the window, so obviously Leonid couldn't hear and maybe that made the scene all the more confusing on his part. She opened the window, shouting with excitement "They're not weird, they're comfortable." And changing the topic in a simple second, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE FREAKING NEIGHBORS!" "GAAAAAAAH WE'RE NEIGHBOURS OH MY LORD!" Leonid exclaimed, excitement rushing through him. "Wha-GOD YES THIS IS GREAT! WHOO!" "IKR, THIS IS INSANE!" Horatia shouted, sheer enthusiasm in her voice. "WAIT-WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO NOW?" "I GO TO UA!" Leonid responded, half of his body out the window. He hadn't been this excited in...ever. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" "No.Freaking.Way." Another unbelievable coincidence coming to reveal itself. "I DO TOO! I'M IN CLASS 2-B, WHAT ABOUT YOU?" "OH MY LAWD!" Leonid revealed. These chances were unbelievable. "CLASS 2-A! OHMYGODWE'RENEIGHBOURSAAAAAHHHHH!" "OH.MY.GOD!" Horatia shouted, followed by what one could describe as an extremely loud and unholy screech. The Next Day "I still can't believe we're neighbors." Horatia stated, walking down the street alongside Leonid. "Yeah, it's crazy." Leonid responded. "OH WAIT, THAT WAS YOU ON TV THEN!" Horatia stood questioning what he meant for a second, then remembered the Sports Festival. "Oh yea, man wasn't it a bummer though? My first match was literally nothing at all. Then on my second match I lose because of stamina. Which sucked because I could've gone on for hours." Horatia began to tip over, purposely doing so to lean against and push Leonid over a bit. Leonid stumbled, laughing afterwards. "Yeah, it would've been great to see you as the winner of the Sports Festival. I wish I transferred earlier, I would've loved to be a part of that." he said, adjusting his hair underneath his hood. Leonid grabbed some of Horatia's hair gently, moving it in front of her eyes to obstruct her vision. "Yea, you've got next year." Before she could react, her vision was obscured. She felt the feel of someone's hands on her hair. "What the hell are you doing Leo!?" "I'M BLINDING YOU!" he exclaimed, laughing. He was fine being loud and...normal in a way around Horatia. She was, quite frankly, his only friend. "Yea, that's funny and all but I have an expending fear of going blind and you're kinda triggering a panic attack." Her voice sounded serious, bland and flat. Leonid let go of her hair, and looked down. "Sorry." Horatia gave him a soft jab in the shoulder, letting out a laugh. "I'm just messing with ya dork." Leonid glared at her. "WOW. Rude." Horatia returned the glance with a bit of sass, "You should know that by now." "Yeah, yeah." Leonid responded as they turned the corner. Only a few more blocks now. "I might be the only one in my class that doesn't use a Hero Suit." "Speaking of Hero Suits, mine is due for an upgrade. You wouldn't happen to know a guy who's good with high tech gadgets and shit would you?" Horatia asked, though it was a rhetorical question, she wasn't expecting much of an answer. Leonid smiled. "Don't I ever. I love the guy, he's like an older brother." he replied. "Er, he's not a Hero anymore though, but he's one of the best. He could help you out." "Ok, wow. I honestly wasn't expecting you to actually know a guy." Horatia was baffled, but a little joke may have actually brought her some fortune. "Well, if you know a guy, why the hell are we still sitting around here?" Leonid laughed. "I don't know where he lives, but he can probably send something to pick us up." The boy said, pulling out his phone, already beginning to send this mystery man a message. "Yea ok, totally not ominous at all." She sarcastically exclaimed, turning to him with a small smile. "I trust you though. But if I end up kidnapped, I'll judge you severely." Leonid placed his phone back into his pocket, having sent a text to the man in question. "If this guy kidnaps us, it'll be the sickest thing ever." As they continued walked, a limousine drove by. It stopped, and the doors opened. "Leonid, Ms. Janpu." a robotic voice echoed. "Please enter the limousine." Leonid grinned like a madman as he hopped in, looking back at Horatia. "Come on, lets go!" Horatia refused to set foot into the limousine, looking at it, then Leo, with obvious judgment in her facial expression. "So, a big fancy car operated by a freaking ROBOT shows up and you think it's a good idea to jump in? The damn thing could drive us off a cliff for fucks sake!" The boy rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. It's not controlled by a robot, it's an A.I." he said with a straight face. "Now hurry up and get in, or you might offend it." Horatia almost didn't take Leo's comment seriously. How could an A.I get offended? "What's it gonna do? Run me over?" Horatia joked, soon realizing that was a very likely option. She slid into the limousine, not the most peppy of the situation at hand. She could feel Leo's gaze, refraining from returning it. "Don't judge me."